Septentrion
The Septentrion is a mysterious organization that acts behind the scenes in the events of the first Castle of Shikigami. It is unknown who they are and what exactly are their objective, but they are the ones who summoned Shinen, providing him the body of the Girl. They are implied to not be human. This organization is mostly mentioned when playing with Tagami, a secret character which is an immortal being who betrayed the organization in search of her husband, who was also a member of Septentrion. Her story also reveals that all bosses from the game are not themselves anymore and are just being controlled by demonic mind parasites created by the group, which use their memories to pretend they're the real person. Mind-controlled ogres *'Endo Miyoko': Miyoko was a popular child actor and singer, but her manager (whom she loved) was killed in a conspiracy, so she committed suicide. Her corpse was resurrected by one of the demon parasites, now going on a killing spree for revenge. Being the very first boss, she is very easy to defeat, using easy to dodge bullet patterns and trying to attack the player directly, as well as summoning dolls to aid her. *'Takayuki Fujishima': Fujishima was the commander of the 11th regiment of Japan's Self-Defense Forces. He was reported to have disappeared in the training grounds at the foot of Mt. Fuji, along with his 700 men, apparently trying to summon a god. He intends on saving Japan from corruption, having gained power from the demon parasite. Fujishima's patterns mostly involve him summoning his men to aid him in combat. He also uses a few attacks of his own, like scattering shots, creating fireballs that circle him and making traps that slow down the player. *'Hiroshi Hasegawa': Hiroshi was just a regular businessman. One day, his wife and 10-year old daughter were murdered in cold-blood. The assassin, however, only received a light 7 years prison sentence, having alleged insanity. Deeply angered, Hiroshi killed the culprit. He got possessed by a demon parasite, which convinced him to go into a killing spree in order to revive his family. Before battle, Hiroshi creates a electric cage on the battlefield to trap the player. He can change the shape of the cage at will, changing his attack patterns accordingly. He also summons shadow versions of himself to help him in battle. *'Lynn Baumann': Baumann was a famous actor, known for his samurai roles. He died before he could finish his last movie, but he was resurrected by a demon parasite, which promised him a youthful body for a final act. Baumann is the grandfather of Roger Sasuke, one of the main characters in the series. Baumann acts as the final obstacle before reaching the Castle of Shikigami, fusing with a giant samurai armor for battle. All of his attacks involve swinging his huge swords, which scatter shots all over. Gallery EndoMiyoko.jpg|Endo Miyoko TakayukiFujishima.jpg|Takayuki Fujishima HiroshiHasegawa.jpg|Hiroshi Hasegawa LynnBaumann.jpg|Lynn Baumann Category:Video Game Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists